1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bracket, especially for supporting a container of absorbent or saturated sheet products.
2. Description of Related Art
Brackets are known that support various articles. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,063, a bracket is provided that supports a dental floss container. The bottom of the dental floss container rests on a solid bottom mount of the bracket, to dispense the dental floss in an upright position. The design of the bracket is such that a floss container slides snugly into the bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,462 has a mounting bracket with a dispensing slot in the bottom mount to allow paper towels to be dispensed through the slot. This bracket is designed for use with a special housing that snaps into the bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,333 describes a mounting bracket having a pair of tracks for sliding a container that holds a stack of sheet material thereon. The sheet material is then dispensed from the top of the container. This bracket is part of a complicated bathroom fixture that also includes a toilet roll dispenser.
The approach taken by the prior art in dispensing articles is to have a specially designed container that will only fit into the bracket in a single configuration. This approach requires a relatively complicated bracket and limits the size, shape and/or size of the container that can be held within the bracket.